Truth or Dare
by torchil
Summary: The All-Father informs Thor and Loki that they have to bond with the Warriors Three in order to prevent more disasters from occurring in the future. I mean, it's not their fault that the Bilgesnipe they chased into the town square destroyed everything in their sight. Right? Thor chooses the Midgardian game, Truth or Dare for them to play and bond over.


"My Friends! We must bond as brothers and sister in arms." Thor said boisterously, dragging a scowling Loki forward with him. The warriors three, and Lady Sif looked confused.

"I thought we have bonded well, Prince Thor." Volstagg stated confused.

"We have fought together on numerous occasions." Lady Sif added with a nod. Loki scowled.

"There is no getting out of it Sif. The Allfather believes we need to 'learn more about one another to ensure nothing else disastrous comes to pass'." Loki said, frowning. "If you idiots would have actually listened when I said chasing those bilgesnipe was a bad idea, we would not have to _bond."_ Loki snapped sighed.

"It is not like we meant for the herd to stampede through the town square." Hogun muttered.

"We may not like having to bond, but Father had decreed it and so it must be done." Thor said. "Now let us sit in a circle on the ground and we may begin."

Everyone found their places. Thor sat down first, dragging Loki down to sit beside him on his right. Fandral sat on Loki's right while Hogun sat on Thor's left. Volstagg sat on Hogun's left while Lady Sif sat between Fandral and Volstagg.

"Now, during a trip to Midguard I have found a game we can play together. It is called Truth or Dare." Thor declared smiling. The others in the circle sent Loki a distrustful look. Thor caught that and grinned slightly. "I know you are thinking that my brother will be untruthful during this game and I have a glorious solution." He brandished several vials filled with a shimmering blue solution.

"What is that Thor?" Lady Sif asked from Fandral's right.

"This is a truth potion given to me by father. He says it was crafted by the Elves of Alfhiem." He replied. "To ensure that everyone, not just Loki, is truthful during the game." Everyone nodded and downed the liquid. Lady Sif gave Loki a smug look, who responded by glaring at her.

"I shall begin." Thor said. "Lady Sif, truth or dare?" He asked. She appeared thoughtful.

"Dare." She replied. Thor grinned.

"Lady Sif, I dare you to sit beside the person you find the most attractive in this room." Thor shouted proudly. Her eyes widened slightly and with a red face, moved to sit between Thor and Hogun the Grim. Everyone else, besides Loki, were wondering who it was. Was it Hogun or Thor?

"So it is my turn to select the person to ask correct?" She asked, still blushing slightly. Thor nodded.

"Fandral, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, truth, I guess." He replied. She looked slightly disappointed at first but then smirked.

"Have you ever kissed another male?" She asked. Fandral's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Yes." He choked out. "Volstagg, truth or dare?"

"Truth." The large warrior said. Fandral smirked slightly, a hard glint to his eyes only noticeably by Loki who sighed.

"What is one secret you have kept from most of us here?"

"I, I never killed the silver dragon that was terrorizing the town in Vanaheim. Loki did." Volstagg said, bowing his head in shame. Thor just looked puzzled and stared at his brother who turned away.

"Can we get on with this?" Loki snapped. "I don't want to remain here for the rest of my days, unlike some people."

"Right, uh, Hogun, truth or dare?"Volstagg asked.

"Dare." He muttered, stealing a look at Loki.

"I dare you, to come to training in the morning completely nude." Hogun sucked in a sharp gasp and blushed, nodding before turning to Loki.

"Loki, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He responded, smirking at the completely gobsmacked look on everyone's faces. Hogun looked thoughtful.

"How did you slay the silver dragon?" He asked, the others, except for Volstagg, leaned forward eagerly awaiting for Loki's tale of his great deed.

"Magic." Loki said. Everyone looked surprised and disbelieving.

"Magic?" They echoed.

"Yes magic."

"Your answer doesn't work Loki. You only said what you used to slay it, not how you had slain the dragon." Hogun said, eyes hard. "Explain, now."

"I used a concentrated form of pure magic which I fashioned into a whip of sorts. And when I swung the whip at the beast it took its head clean off."

"That has to be a lie!" Sif exclaimed. "There's no way that _magic_ could kill a dragon in one shot." She said derisively. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Believe what you will, Sif. But remember, we _all_ drank the elves' elixir of truth." He growled

"Lady Sif, Loki truly did slay the dragon with but one blow of his magic. I saw it with my own eyes and I still can't believe it." Volstagg murmured.

"Anyway." Loki said, glaring at Volstagg. "Back to the game. Fandral, truth or dare." Fandral took a few seconds to answer.

"Truth." He said, making Loki give a shit eating grin.

"Did you like that kiss with the other guy?" Loki asked. Fandral's eyes widened and he gasped.

"Y- yes, immensely." He said looking away.

"Do you want to kiss them again?" Loki asked, smirking. Fandral gulped and seemed to forget it was his turn and everyone else seemed quite interested in his response.

"Yes."

"Truth or Dare Fandral?" Loki asked softly.

"D- Dare." Fandral said, eyes wide.

"Kiss them." Loki ordered, eyes bright with mischief. The blonde warrior blushed a bright red and leaned over, pulling Loki into a kiss. Thor's eyes widened and went to grab Fandral but was stopped by Sif's hand on his arm.

"Look." She whispered. "If Loki doesn't want it he would have pulled away." Turning Thor noticed she was right, his brother was kissing Fandral back. Quite passionately as well. With a wave of his hand Thor caught everyone else's' attention and gestured for them to give the two privacy.


End file.
